User blog:Situationman/Cast Opening Credits for Season 12
Ok now for starters, this is just my thinking, you don't have to believe what I'm about to write. Seniors Drew Torres - He will be in a love rectangle with Bianca, Katie, and Mike. Him and Mike may come of as rivals over Katie but he is also able to finally go back to Bianca easily. Bianca Desousa - Part of love rectangle. Drew might go back to her, hopefully. Eli Goldsworthy - He may find Clare's decision a little hard. He may be involved with Becky because they're working on the new play together. Owen Milligan - With a soft spot for Tristan, he may somehow be involved with the Romeo and Jules thing. Jake Martin - Based on all season 12 spots so far, rival for Mike, Katie's closest friend aswell Katie Matlin - She may be involved with K.C though she's in love rectangle. Imogen Moreno - She'll finallize her sexuality. Fiona Coyne - Looking for a job. And will see about Imogen's sexuality. Marisol Lewis - She is said to be verbally abuse Mo this season. Mo Mashkour - He said to be getting tired of Marisol's bad comments. Jullian Williams - Who knows? Mike Dallas - New to the cast, he may come of as Drew and Jake's rival, Katie love interest and will be on the hockey team. Also in love rectangle. Juniors K.C. Guthrie - He'll probably see more of his son Tyson while Katie and Maya form feelings for him. Alli Bhandari - Grateful for getting Dave and Clare back and pretty much her whole crew from the niner years, she'll be okay. Clare Edwards - She choose for her feeling for Eli. Conner Deslauriers - He'll finally have Wesley to talk to alongside K.C. now that he seems popular. Wesley Betenkamp - He and Hanna will finally come back from Science Camp. Adam Torres - He'll be okay. He might have more spark in his Transgender storyline. Jenna Middleton - She'll form feelings for Jake which may piss off Clare again. Dave Turner - With Alli back, he'll also form a rivalry with Luke for making that homosexual based play on Dave and Adam. Luke Baker - New to the cast and Becky's twin brother, he may or may not be friends with Owen but might be rivals with Dave, Adam, and Tristan. Becky Baker - New to the cast and Luke's twin sister, she'll be involved with Eli for the play and something else. Hannah Belmont - the redhead will return with Wesley. Liam Berish - Will be a regular and may recieve a bicurious storyline. Sophomores Campbell Saunders - New to the cast, Maya's new lover. Jess Martello - Hopefully she comes back regular or recurring. Don't want another one in the black hole again. Freshmen Zig Novak - Possibly will go for Maya and will recieve a storyline about his homelife. Tristan Milligan - Will be rivals with Luke, Cambell, Mike, and his own brother, Owen for being homophobic, and close friends with Maya, which will piss of Tori. Tori Santamaria - Zig may dump her for Maya. Good. She will be pissed at Tristan for befriending Maya. Maya Matlin - Lover for Zig, lover for Campbell, enemy for Tori for being friends with Tristan, liker for K.C., sister of Katie. Trevor Childs and Nicholas Danks may appear as recurring freshmen, finally. Other Ari - New to the cast, don't know any information about him yet. Adults Archie Simpson - He will starta new program that will go off rocky and will abolish uniforms and bring in a hockey team. Winnie Oh - She's gonna be more of no-nonsense. Category:Blog posts